


Demons are demons?

by Yo_Hello_Greetings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :), Angst, Demon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Happy Ending, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_Hello_Greetings/pseuds/Yo_Hello_Greetings
Summary: As a kid, you meet a demon in the forest, which you befriend with. As time passes, you start feeling things for him, but he doesn't seem to reciprocate them. At the end, something happen between you two that makes you go away. Years later, you two meet again, but you are not who you used to be anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

There were these kids playing in the forest, singing a song about being careful with demons.

"Hey!" they said, "hey, let's go hunt some demons!"

"Noo! why??" You asked, worried.

"Because demons are bad, stupid!"

"But how do you know??"

"They are demons!!

They went into the forest with their sticks, their slingshots, and a bag full of little rocks. They didn't realize someone was spying them, among the trees, listening to everything they said. You tried again to stop them but they throwed a rock to your forehead, making a wound that started bleeding immediately, you cried and brought a hand to your wound, staining your hand with blood. The kids laughed and run into the deep forest, but you started to run after them again, telling them to stop. You run until you saw them again, but they were standing still, looking up, and only when you were closer you realized of a figure of a tall man, or so you thought at first. Glancing again at him you noticed how different from a "normal" man it was. He was tall and wore strange clothes, but the most unsettling characteristic was his not human at all skin, a mix of blue and grey, and his totally white, glowing eyes.

You could see he was looking down, to the young boys, frowning.

"It's the demon!" One of them shouted.

"K-kill it!"

One of the boy throwed a rock to him, but his strength wasn't enough to do an actual damage, and it reached just his right thigh. The demon didn't move even an inch.

"R-run!!" Said who appeared to be the leader of the group. They all run back to the village, but being you some steps behind them, they made you fall to the ground in their escape, and you froze. When the steps of the kids disappeared in the distance, you realized of the situation you were in: you were alone with that demon, in that dark, silent forest. Suddenly, the demon started walking towards you and fear started to possess your body. You cried and tried to go away, but you couldn't stand up because of the panic, so you just poorly crawled backwards. But his steps were much faster  and in a moment, he were in front of you, and he kneeled there.

"Don't cry." He said.

But you couldn't control your crying.

"You are wounded." He said.

Being so close to him you could se perfectly his features, and this only made you more nervous, but you could also look better at his face, and his expression. And it made you relax, somehow. He didn't actually look like he wanted to hurt you, and his face was calm. You found yourself lost looking at him, it was a mesmerizing sight, when his voice got you back to reality.

"Allow me." He said, while reaching for one of his pockets, and got a small box with a mix in it. He took some with his index finger and reached for your forehead, and although you had stopped crying a while ago, you backed off, it was your first instinct, but he didn't do anything, he waited patiently for what you were going to do. You then breathed and got closer to him, the demon again reached for your forehead, and with his sleeve he cleaned off the blood surrounding your wound, and then applied the warmd mix, which smelled like herbs and flowers. It hurt a little, and you hissed, and his touches became more gentle.

"This will help you."

You felt an itching sensation in your wound and warmness in there, you somehow knew that mix were healing your wound.

He stood up and started to walk away, and you got nervous, what did you want to? You didn't know, but you just didn't want him to go away.

"Wait!" You shouted.

"Go back to the village... it's getting late."

"But..."

"(Y/N!)"

You heard in the distance your name, some neighbors were calling for you. You wanted to stay, but you didn't want your mother to get worried about you.

"I'll come back tomorrow!" You said to the demon.

"You shouldn't." He said. But you didn't hear, as you had left already. The demon stayed there a few more seconds, looking how you disappeared into the distance, and then, walked back to the forest.

When you had arrived to the village, your mother run up to you.

"Where were you?? We were worried! Your friends told us they saw a demon, we thought that-"

"No! the demon wasn't bad, mom, he helped me."

"What are you talking about? Stop saying nonsense."

"But-"

"There is no such a thing like a good demon (y/n)."

"But he looked really nice, I told him I'd come back."

"What?? Don't you even think about it. Listen, he may had appeared nice, but that is just a way to deceive you, to caught you."

You looked to the ground, disappointed.

"Ohh..." Your mother exclaimed, caressing your cheek "demons are demons (y/n), always remember that."

After that, you two came back to home, all the neighbors already aware that you were safe.

From that day, your mother would always kept a close eye on you, and every time you mentioned about going to the forest or getting near it, she would call you and change your mind about it.

But not even that ever stopped you from visiting the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Some years had passed since your first meeting with the demon in the forest, and you've been visiting him since then. Sometimes you would come every day, sometimes, you couldn't do it, and would spend a whole week without being able to go. But you always came back. Always. You didn’t notice when did it happen, but you had started feeling things for the demon, and he noticed since the very beginning, but he never gave it to much importance.

"So, Hanzo, you are not gonna believe this.” You said smiling.

"What is it now."

"So, do you remember how I've told you about this guy named Garret, right?"

"Uh-huh." He said, sharpening his arrows with a small knife.

"Ok, so, he has always been mean to me, he even ignored me sometimes, but yesterday, for the first time, my mother forced me to put in those uncomfortable dresses that girls wear, and I spent all day with it. Well, can you believe that when he saw me, he froze?? HAHA! He even stuttered and muttered a 'H-hi...' and then in the afternoon, when we were all in my mother's tavern, he invited me to a drink, I don't even think he realized that I wouldn't have to pay for my drinks in my own tavern, well, the case is, that he invited me to dance after that."

"Oh... did you accept?"

Hanzo looked like he was disinterested, but this time you spotted a little bit of concern in his voice... or at least you hoped so.

"Of course not! You know that I would only like to dance with you, silly!"

He appeared to be relieved, but he sighed.

"You should really consider about looking for a partner, people your age start forming bonds now."

"How many times are you going to tell me the same bullshit?"

"Language."

"I don’t want to look for a partner, I already like one, and it’s you."

"And how many times I'll have to tell you that this is impossible?"

You jumped from the tree branch you were sat in and walked to where Hanzo was sitting, and kneeled in front of him.

"Why is it impossible?"

"(y/n)... this is just a phase, you are 16 and-"

"I’m almost 17!"

"That's still young."

"But that doesn't mean anything, I love you the same!"

He sighed. You two would always go the same.

You, who were kneeled in front of him, leaned in him, resting your hands in his thighs and kissed him. He would never pull away from you, but he wouldn't never kiss you back either.

Honestly, it was kind of humiliating, you were the only one participating, and he never did any move on you, not even when you were kissing him, you felt like he wasn't interested in you, and it was probably true, since it was what he has been telling you all the time... But then again, why would he look at you so fondly, why would he smile with such a face when you told him stories, why would he be so concerned when you told him about other boys, why would he be, sometimes, so close to you, that you could even feel his breath in your skin? What about when he would stare seconds straight to your lips? What about his gentle touches?

You sighed and leaned back.

"Ok, I give up... " He looked at you, "for today!" you smiled. "You know, I don't understand why you don't get out of this forest, it's pretty and dark and everything, but we could see other places too!"

"You know I can't escape from here, I'm in charge of this forest."

"C'mon, the forest is going to be ok! You could at least get out for, like, an hour? Would that be that much?"

"It would."

You sighed, irritated.

"Well, it's time for me to go."

"You should stay in the village."

"Wha-... c'mon Hanzo," you said smiling, but smiling was the last thing you felt like doing, "we've talked about this, don't say such a thing."

He remained silent.

"Ok, I'll come back, see ya!"

"Bye."

_Ugh. Why is he always like this?_

_'You should stay in the village.'_

Every damn time he told you that you would feel so bad, even like crying.

_'You should stay in the village.'_

Saying that meant to never see him again, saying that meant, forgetting about him... and it was him who was telling that to you...

_Does he really want me to leave him alone? To never meet him again?_

You were getting tired of being told so, mostly because you would feel a pain in your chest whenever he told you that.

_Ugh_

You didn’t want to think about it anymore, so you started focusing in another things.

 --

Hanzo sighed still sitting in the same spot. What was he gonna do about this situation?

You had been visiting him since that time, and he wouldn’t lie saying that he didn’t like the company, but it wasn’t probably the best for you. He felt like if he were robbing your youth. While people your age were doing different things like playing, looking for lovers, working, traveling, being with friends and family, creating bonds with their kind, you were visiting him, bringing him news from the village, you would tell him stories and the things you had learnt, and would bring him different kind of foods and small gifts. You were the nicest human he had ever known, he didn’t deserve you, or so he thought.

And of course, he was a demon, enemy of humans, he was dangerous and so was the other demons in the forest. He in fact had to rescue you from his kind a few times before. And then he was locked in this forest. What good could he even give you? What life would he make you live? It was just not possible. Also, you were just a kid. At first it was nice to have this little human telling him jokes, and when time passed he found himself fonder on you. But now, with your almost 17 years he realized that maybe he felt more things for you than he originally thought.

But he thought about the humans. Sometimes, at night, he would hear the chatting, singing and clapping from the far taverns, and he would think what a nice ambient it had to be; happy people with friends having fun in a warm place... just that thought warmed his heart, but reality would always hit him back, and he would find himself there alone again, in the silent, dark and cold forest.

How could he let you live like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First three chapters will be this short, as they are like an introduction to the actual story, and then I'll write them a little longer =D  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
